Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Me ia repensa la idea de usa "la" per clari la usa de un determinante de posese ante un nom verbal (como en "la me desira es fol"). El pare tro artifisial, o a min un eseta turbante a la regulas. En loca, me vole sujeste un otra posable: la usa de "esta" (e "acel") en loca de "la". esta es ja un posable, ma me sujeste ce esta deveni la sola regula. el segue un regula en espaniol: *Demonstrative pronouns can be combined with possessives as follows: ** Esta nuestra tierra = "This Earth of ours" ** Este mi amor = "This love of mine" Si nos usa esta regula, la esemplo a supra ta deveni "esta me desira es fol", cual es interpretable como un aposada de nomes e es multe plu asetable a me oreas! natural, on pote usa esta regula con la posese de nomes comun (pe "esta nos tera") ance. jorj *Me no comprende per ce tu no gusta "la me desira es fol". El no es artifisial. Esta forma es italian. En italian on dise: "il mio amico", "il tuo cane", "il suo giardino", "la mia casa", "la tua amica", "i miei amici", "le mie amiche", "dove sono i tuoi amici?", "vedo il mio vicino". En italian on pote dise an "un mio amico". Esta construi no es fea. Si "esta" pote determina "me desira" per ce no "la" o "un" ? Sunido *me re re repete la simple forma bela: mea desira, nosa desira etc(tabu, no?) El ta solve esta problem discuteda mil veses! Tua opina, sunido cara? Myaleee *la usa de "il" (etc) en italian (e portuges) es la regula, con poca esetas. per lfn, la usa de "la" es la eseta. ance, me no vide "esta" como un determinante asi, ma como un pronom, con "me x" como un nom aposada. ma, vera, esta pote es sola un problem per me, e no per la resta de la mundo! **Si nos pensa de esta "esta" como un pronom, donce ance "el me desira es fol" ta es la varia la plu simple. Ma me gusta la solve "la me". Simon **Ance me prefere la solve "la me". Jorj, tu dise ce tu comprende "esta me desira" como "esta" (pronom) + "me desira" (aposada). Ma si tu ta vole, tu pote comprende "la me" (pronom) + "desira" (aposada), an si me prefere comprende "la me desira" como "la desira de me". Sunido *myaleee: me ia pensa de tu sujeste miles de veses. ma me crede ce el turba la estetica de simplia de lfn. natural, la nesesa per "la me" ante nomes verbal es ance un turba, ma multe min ce tu sujeste (en me opina!). jorj *Compara: la me desira / il mio desidero / o meu desejo... "la desira de me" sinifia ce me es desirante e desirada par me mesma, no?... Patric *Patrick, tu es coreta; on pote comprende ance como tu, par la causa de la multe sinifias de la preposada "de". Per esta razona, on dise "la me desira", cual evita la ambiguia. Sunido *La nesesa de "la" veni de ce "me" es a un ves pronom sujeto e de posese... Ma Jorj e Simon insiste vide no problem... Me conose no lingua cual no ta ave pronomes de posese. Nos ta reveni a lfn vea: mea(s), tua(s), ela(s)/sea(s), nosa(s), vosa(s), losa(s)/sea(s)... Patric *A no, ma me vide bon la problem! Plu, me no gusta ce lfn no pote espresa direta *la mea*, *la meas*, como pronomes. Ma me es felis de tolera la situa car, prima, el no causa vera problemes en la pratica, e du, me gusta multe la cortia de "me casa", "tu libro", "nos mundo", etc. Simon *Pardona me. Me ia jenerali nonjusta. Nota ce on pote ave formas corte tal: mi(s), ti(s), li(s), ni(s), vi(s), li(s) e per "se" nos ta ave "li mesma"... Patric *me vole nota ce alga creoles e pijines usa la sistem de lfn. ance, en multe linguas (xines e japanes, per esemplo), la posese es construida como "de me", etc, cual es un alternativa permeteda en lfn. cuando on deveni abituada a la usa de me, etc, per ambos pronom e determinante de posese, el no es un problem - con la eseta de la problem rara ma real de "me desira es fol". pos vos comentas, me es denova felis con "la me" per esta situas. en fato, me crede ce on pote simple cade la "me" e usa simple "la", con la sinifia indicada par la situa (pe "la desira es fol") :-) jorj *Ave multe maneras de analise "la me". Ma la plu simple es ce "la" e "me" es determinantes, e no regula proibi usa plu ce un determinante. Nos ta pote an dise ce "la me casa" es la forma fundal (como "esta me casa" etc, sujestada a supra), ma ce "me casa" es la forma normal usada, car el es plu corta. Simon *Un truco posable per espresa pronomes de posese: "me el", "me los". "Me ave me taxes, e tu ave tu los." Simon *me no ave un problem con la idea ce nos permete ce la determinantes de posese pote es poneda entre la determinantes como "la", "esta", e "acel: e los como "un", "du", "multe", e "poca". ance, me no ave un problem con la usa de "la me" (etc) como pronomes de posese, si esta no condui nos a plu confusa! jorj *Cara simon, me ance ama la cortia de forma "me casa": Ma posese usa du formas = me casa, la me desira' , xocante fea e longa, e nonatural difisil a aprendor nova . On instrui el du regulas per posese, con esemplos,cisa el ta oblida esta DU regulas . El cual ocupa me e obliga me a responde asi es la anoiante e la mil veses de discute sur posese pronom(un regula corta e esata en un linia: mia,nosa), como dise shakespreare" : "Much ado about nothing" . Me prea Tu, cara Simon, de ajunta tu vose con me e fini esta PROBLEM! LFN no es santa; un cambia peti e minor no es xoca grande(el es BONI grande)! Si posese p. es no problem , perce nos pone tan multe pensa e perde tempo en discute el? Si "mea" es fea par similia a esperanto, eleje otra como: mei,nosi o otra etc? Como democratia American, me sujesta ce tota nos de vota per usa UN posese p., perfavore! Pardona grande a Jorj cara :-) Myaleee ** Pardona me, Myalee cara, me debe dise a tu ce me ave la mesma opina como Simon. Me prefere la cortia de "nos casa". Esta construi es la marca tipal de un lingua creol. Per esemplo, en maurisian la pronomes de person es "mo, to, li, nou, ou, zot" = "me, tu, el, nos, vos, los". Esta mesma parolas es usada per la ajetivos de posese: "nou lakaz" = "nos casa". Esta construi es la plu natural, e me va mostra acel a tu. Cuando me neto ia ave tre anios, el ia dise natural "dans nous maison" = "en nos casa" en loca de "dans notre maison". Acel mostra la naturalia de esta construi. La usa de "la" ante "me desira" no es obligada, ma el es usos per la clari. Me opina ce esta regula no complica tro la lingua. Sunido ** Me acorda ce esta es "multe ruido per no cosa". El no es un problem, an en leteras major :-) La esperia mostra ce frases como "me desira es fol" es vera rara en pratica. E la forma "la me desira es fol" es elejable, no obligada. On usa el si on senti ce el aida la claria, car "la" introdui sempre un nom. Esta es simil a la usa o omete de "la" e "un" pos preposada. E reusa la pronom "me" sin cambia como un determinante es multe simil a reusa verbos como nomes – un cualia importante de esta lingua. Simon **la reteni de la estetica creolin es un gol multe importante per me. ma me no intende crea "multe ruido"! me xerca simple per la solve la plu bon per un problem peti: la posese de nomes derivada sin cambia de verbos de disposa cuando los presede un otra verbo (un problem no pote es plu peti ce esta!). en me mente, lfn no ave cualce problemes grande. el es un lingua completa. la sola "problemes" es la ajunta de parolas nova (e cuasi tota de los es la parolas tecnical) e, rara, la cambia de un letera (como la bon sujeste par sunido ce nos cambia "cojea" a "coxea"). natural, me ave multe respeta per la opinas de tota membros! vera, me pensa de vos como me amis. jorj **cara Jorj, me no intende ce tu " crea "multe ruido". Me multe regrete, pardona!. Tu recorda ce me es partisipor major desde 2008, con tro multe traduis e sujestas asetada en lfn. LfN no es per me un lingua ma es parte de me spirito!!. El cual stona me es la veses multe de discute de esta ;-),pardona, ami mestreMyaleee **Amici miei, en la romanicas on trova la pronomes de posese ance a pos la sustantivo como xef nos fa en elefen con ajetivos > la casa me es grande ma no tan grande como la (casa) tu"... Perce no ance en elefen ? Patric **Esta es car los es determinantes, e determinantes presede la sustantivos (nomes). Acel regula es importante per comprende fasil la frases – sin el, on no ta pote sempre reconose un nom como un nom. Plu, lfn usa multe verbos como nomes; si un "me" de posese ta pote segue un tal nom, on ta malcomprende el como la ojeto de la verbo, no? ("Desira me", etc.) Simon ** Per un sustantivo verbal on ta dise: "la desira me" / "un desira me" etc... Portuges: "Verás que um filho teu não foge à luta" Patric ** Donce "me desira, se mesma" ta deveni "la desira me mesma se". Esta no pare plu clar... Simon *ce pensa vos de la posable de usa "la me", etc, per la pronomes de posese? esce ave cualce problemes cual aveni si nos usa los? jorj **Me gusta multe "la me". Me ia crede ce nos sola razona per evita el es ce tu no gusta el. Vide discutes asi e asi. La sola problem con "la me" es la plural de "la vos", cual aspeta como la plural de "la vose". Simon **tu es coreta: orijinal, me no gusta el (per no introdui un forma noncoerente). ma, con la introdui de "la me" (etc) per clari alga problemes peti, me no ave la razona de coere per disputa el. regardante "la sola problem": esta formas ta es nonvariante. jorj ** E si nos ta transforma "me/tu/el/nos/vos/los" a "mi/tu/el/ni/vu/le"? Ni ta ave: * mi, la mi, la mis * tu, la tu, la tus * el, la se, la ses * ni, la ni, la nis * vu, la vu, la vus * le, la le , la les Patric **La cambia de la pronomes de person pare nonposable a me, car esta aveni tro tarda. Me gusta multe "la me", "la vos" como pronomes de posese, ma la sola problem es "la voses". Donce me demanda: esce on pote cambia la nom "vose" a "voze" o a "vox"? Sunido